In the manufacturing and repairing of auto bodies and/or manufactured parts, it is highly desirable to clean such bodies and/or all other parts to remove therefrom unwanted materials such as urethane products, adhesives, bugs, tar, and grease. The cleaning composition should be effective, safe and relatively free from objectionable odor.